Daniel Rocka (DeltaStriker)
History Rocka was built in the Assembly Tower. Microz 9 Mission Rocka's first mission was with Gamma 12 Team. They were investigating a string of robberies on Microz 9. It was suposed to be a simple mission, but when they arrived at the scene, XPlode was waiting for them. He attacked the heroes without warning and kidnapped Dale Wreck, the tech officer of the team. The Team tried and failed to track down XPlode, and returned to Hero Factory. Sleep After that ill-fated mission to Microz 9, Rocka locked him self in his room and emptied his core of charge. Then he stayed there for a year, no one missing him because of his rookie status. But one day, Professer Nathaniel Zib noticed the locked door, and found him. He was instantly rebooted, and assigned to Zeta Team. New Stellac City Mission A few weeks after Rocka's reboot, his team was assigned to patrol the streets of New Stellac City at night. Along with him were two other rookies, Preston Stormer and Von Ness. They were led by Zeta Team leader Timothy Snipe and Marco Raze. On the 5th night of their patrol, they were attacked by a massive Drone with two gigantic Cordak Blasters. The Team snaped into action. Snipe and Raze took cover behind an old wall and started shooting it. Ness weaved in and out on the Drone's legs, zapping it with his blades. Stormer just stood there, shooting where ever he could. Rocka himself climbed the nearest wall and crossed the roof, turned around and charged. While he was doing this, the Drone had blasted down the wall and Raze andd Snipe were running. It hit Raze with one of his Cordak Blasters and disintegrated him in seconds. Snipe dove into a manhole to avoide and incomign blast. Stormer fired his gun again and hit the Drone in the left eye. It turned towards him. He began to fire off shots like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Ness was toying with the idea of taking the dropship and taking off when he saw Rocka jump from the roof. Ness realized that Rocka would miss and fall to his death unless the Drone moved back a few feet. So Ness threw his Electro Blade into the back of the Drone. Stuned, the Drone turned and took a few steps forward. That was all it took. Rocka landed on the back of the Drone and plunged his sword into its back. The Drone shook him off, and Rocka fell down to the ground, stuned. Then it advanced on Ness. Alone and unarmed, Ness ran. but he tripped on a crack in the street and fell. Just as the Drone was going to fire, Stormer shoved Ness out of the way. In the process, Stormer's entire left side was blown off. As he lay there, his head in Ness' arms, Rocka rose up and aimed his Typhoon Pistol at the Drone's head, and let loose a blast at full power. The Drone's head disintegrated, and the body crumbled to the ground. Rocka ran over to Ness, who was holding Stormer's dead body. The two Heroes looked at each other, and a silent agreement was made. They would hunt down the Drone's creater, and avenge Stormer's death. After that incedent, the team was recalled. They brought back the Drone's body for examination. Unexpected Friendship Since that day, Von Ness and Rocka started to become friends. They were always sat in the same waiting room to see if the scientists had uncovered any information about the origin of the Drone. They talked to pass the time, and they discovered they were more alike then they had realized. They were both awarded the title of full hero for their preformance on the New Stellac City Mission. after that, they became permenant members of Zeta Team. Because of there time spent together, and the expirence they went through, it was inevitable that they would become friends. Titramus After a year of dull, easy missions, Rocka began to get irritated. He wanted action. So, one night, he snuck out of Hero Factory and returned to Microz 9. Once there, he began to follow what little evidence XPlode had left behind. He followed it to New Stellac City, and to an abandodned warehouse. There he found a Drone almost identical to the one he had fought on that fateful day. He began to walk towards it, with the intent of bringing it back to Hero Factory. But then, a dark figure steps out from behind it. Rocka gasped in recognition. It was Dale Wreck, but he was so different Rocka hardly recognized him. His eyes glowed red, and large wings sprouted from his back. His once pure white armour had turned blood red. His hands were claws, giant claws that could tear apart a Hero in seconds. But worst of all was his face. It was identical to his old one, only now it had turned black. Wreck then revield that he was now called Titramus, and he was part of an organization bent on destroying Hero Factory. He then proceeded to tell Rocka that they could not suceed unless they found the Heroes Core, a special Hero Core placed on a Hero, which held the only smaple of the all powerful ntuarlly pureified Quaza. Rocka listened to this, frighted by what he was hearing, but aking in every word. But before Rocka new what had happend, He was flying backwards towards the wall, and every thing went black. The next morning, Rocka was found lying in a vacent lot, exactly where he had been the night before. He was sure of what had happened, but no one believed him. He was brought back to Hero Factory, and placed in the insanity ward. Epsilon Team -TBC- Equipment 1.0 Form Rocka used to have a Typhoon Pistol and a Typhoon Sword. He was a Typhoon Class hero His headgear is gold and has a special lense over his right eye. 2.0 Form Rocka carried a shield identical to Evo 2.0. The only difference is the shield's color. Instead of yellow, it is gold. His headgear is a combination of Surge 2.0 and Breez 2.0's. 3.0 Form Rocka has a claw with 2 long center blades and and two short hooked claws on the outside. His other hand is free for other uses. His headgear is shaped like a lion, and like his 2.0 model it is all colored gold. 4.0 Form Rocka carries an energy crossbow and a shield. His headgear is the same as his 1.0 form's. XL Form Rocka has a claw with four big blades. His other hand holds an early Hero Factory atempt at a Meteor Launcher. Appearences *Rocka will appear in series The Vengence Saga. It will be written by Delta Striker. *Rocka will appear in The Rocka Chronicles, written by DeltaStriker. Gallery Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Gold Heroes Category:Character Category:Good Character Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:The Rocka Chronicles